


Perfection

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's lip ring, M/M, Sehun has a thing for it, Who doesn't have a thing for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: Baekhyun and Sehun are attracted to each other but they don't act on it. But Byun Baekhyun with that damn lip ring happens, and Sehun is so fucked, or something like that. Just a short, fluffy and smutty one shot.





	Perfection

When the director told him he did a good job, and should get some  
rest until he's called again, Baekhyun smiled brightly and quickly made his way into the waiting room. Today was a long day that still somehow wasn't over. Baekhyun was a total professional all day though, greeting and smiling and bowing and thanking and posing and just generally doing his best to please. He didn't mind, it was his thing. He craved the attention, he liked the cooing, he even enjoyed the jealous looks cast at him, but today he just wanted to sit down and stay still, something people thought he was incapable of doing. 

It was a surprise to find Sehun when he entered the waiting room. Baekhyun frowned; he had been hoping to have bit of a quiet time by himself, maybe even take a nap. Who knew how long Jongin's solo shots were going to take.

Sehun was cleared to go for the day, so why the hell was he here, sitting on the couch and playing with his phone ?  
"Why the hell are you here? "Baekhyun asked. He sat down opposite of Sehun and grabbed a bottle of water from the table between them.

Being the little shit he is, Sehun didn't even bother looking up from his phone when he said, "Felt like going home with you guys, so I hang back."

Baekhyun eyed him and he gulped down his water quickly. And he started to think. Over the years, Baekhyun had come to terms with himself about how he was attracted to pretty boys, they had to be really really good looking though. He was mostly into girls, cute and delicate girls with strong personalities to clash. If Baekhyun had not become an idol and started to live with bunch of good looking boys, he might not have ever realized the hidden part of his sexuality, but he had. Slowly he had started to notice just how beautiful men could be. Long, lean and strong, they were quite hard to resist.

Nothing happened for a long time though. When he first saw Sehun naked, he had smiled and pinched Sehun's cheek as a congratulations for having a big dick. Sehun had flushed red, having caught red handed while masturbating, by Baekhyun, who had a habit of breaking and entering into bathrooms. The kid was cute, Baekhyun liked doting on him.

Then Baekhyun blinked, and everything changed. Sehun grew taller and taller. His lanky figure started to fill out. Suddenly his shoulder was too broad to fit into any of his old clothes. He felt strong and firm when Baekhyun hugged him, when he just used to be slim and bony.

When Baekhyun went to wake Sehun up one morning, he had found him sleeping only with his boxer on. Black. His face half hidden, but his muscular back was on full display, along with his perky ass and long legs. His blanket lonely and forgotten on the floor beside his bed.  
Baekhyun gulped. He decided then and there that he would never touch Sehun, it didn't matter how Sehun was turning into his ideal male wet dream.  
It didn't help when Sehun groaned in his sleep and turned over. Sehun's abs was still visible, his hip bones were poking out. And his morning wood was of course, clearly obvious.  
Sehun had reached down, still asleep, and grabbed his dick, so Baekhyun turned around on his spot and left the room without looking back.

He never acted on his attraction, except that one time he somehow ended up giving a helping hand to Sehun. They were both tired, it was very late, and since everything seemed so surreal, being so deadly still and quiet, it was like it wasn't really happening. Sehun had came on his hands and Baekhyun had washed it away. Before Sehun could say a word or do anything, Baekhyun swiftly left the bathroom. He never talked about it with Sehun, never tried anything again even though Sehun seemed like he wanted something more. Baekhyun knew better than that, he could never risk his or Sehun's life like that.

"Hyung, you're staring," Sehun said. He put his phone away.

Baekhyun looked down at his lap, then back at Sehun. “I was just zoning out,” he said. “Kind of out of it day.” 

Sehun nodded. He leaned back into the leather couch and sighed. He looked tired, but he didn’t take his eyes away. He just kept looking.

“Now you’re staring.” Baekhyun said, trying to ignore the intense look Sehun was giving him. 

“I really like your ring,” Sehun stated, without breaking his gaze. 

Baekhyun looked down at his hands. “Which one?” he asked. “I can probably convince them to give it to me. You can have it.” Damn it. 

“Not them,” Sehun didn’t even look at his hands, “the one on your lips.”

Baekhyun swallowed. “This isn’t even real.” He tugged at it. 

“I like it because it’s on you, you look really good.” Sehun leaned forward on his seat. “That’s why I stayed behind.” 

“What, to compliment me?” 

Sehun shook his head slightly, lower lip pouting. “I wanted to look at it more, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Baekhyun smiled nervously. “That’s unhealthy.” he tried to joke and opened up another bottle of water.

“I just keep imagining how good it would look if you were to suck me off.”

The fucking nerve on this kid. Baekhyun choked. He threw a nasty look at Sehun, who was smiling at him smugly, and put the damn bottle back on the table. 

“What the fuck, Sehun, you can’t say stuff like that.” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Sehun got up. “Why can’t I, when I think about it all the time.” he stood right in front of Baekhyun, his crotch perfectly right in front of Baekhyun’s face. 

Baekhyun looked up. Sehun gingerly took a hold of his face with his hands. They were big and warm. Sehun’s right thumb came to rest on his ring. Baekhyun wanted to open up his mouth to suck on it. He closed his eyes, barely suppressing the temptation.

“Hyung,” Sehun said softly. Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked up at him again. “I’m not going to hurt you. No matter what happens, how this ends, I’ll still love you. Because I loved you even before I realized I wanted to kiss you and have you naked underneath me.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say to that, so he got up and pulled Sehun down by the back of his neck for a kiss. 

Sehun let him lead at first, gently kissing him back. Then he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun and pulled him even closer and closer. Baekhyun had to get on his tiptoe. He didn’t want to stop, not even for a moment. So he kissed and kissed and smiled in satisfaction when Sehun got a hold of his ass. 

They made out for ages on the couch, Sehun on Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun let his hands roam freely over Sehun’s back, wishing the black shirt would just disappear beneath his touches. At the back of his mind, Baekhyun knew where and why they were where they were, so he had grit his teeth and push Sehun back. Sehun was panting, even sweaty around his forehead. Even though Baekhyun would have liked nothing more than tear off his clothes and ride him, he told him to get up. 

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, that was risky.” his laughter was shaky. “I’ll just sit here and wait for you to finish, yeah?”

He moved to go back to his seat but Baekhyun stopped him. Just this once, he promised himself. Let him be reckless and selfish just this once. He scooted forward and sat on the edge of couch. And without warning he nuzzled his nose against Sehun’s bulge, who twitched and took one step back. Baekhyun grinned at him. “Sehun-ah, I thought you wanted to see. My lips on around your cock, still with this ring on.” 

“Someone might come,” Sehun said, looking at the door. 

“Then lock it.”

Sehun complied right away, and came back to stand in front of him again. He was breathing very fast.

Without wasting a second, Baekhyun hurriedly popped the button, unzipped the zipper and pulled Sehun’s pants down along with his boxer. Sehun’s hard cock stood proudly in front of him. He had seen it many times before, even held it once, but to have it right in front of his face like this was an entirely different thing. Baekhyun tentatively started licking the head, Sehun gasped then fell silent, as if he was holding his breath. Baekhyun stopped licking and got the head between his lips and gently started sucking it as if it was a lollipop. Sehun’s left hand came to rest behind his neck, but didn’t urge Baekhyun to go deeper. The more cute noises Sehun made, the eager Baekhyun got. He mustered up his courage and started to take more of Sehun’s cock, he couldn’t take all of it, of course, but soon he got pretty impressive length of it and started to suck Sehun off earnestly. 

“Hyung, holy shit, hang on-” Sehun said weakly. “My legs need some help.” He scooted forward, gently pushing Baekhyun back a bit, then he supported himself with his right hand on the wall behind the couch, his left hand still behind Baekhyun’s neck. 

Happy with what he was doing to Sehun, Baekhyun immediately put Sehun’s cock into his mouth just as an idea popped into his head. He licked the head hungrily before letting it go. Sehun actually whined. 

Baekhyun cackled and opened up his mouth, tongue ready. Sehun seemed confused for a moment, then his mouth dropped open. “No, hyung, I can’t - I mean, you can’t. I mean, hyung, I might hurt you.”   
“It’s okay, just go slow, I’ll let you know if it gets too much.” Baekhyun said, assuringly. When Sehun still seemed reluctant and worried, he pressed on. “I really really want this, fuck my mouth, Sehun-ah, don’t you want it?”   
He gave his best puppy eyes at him and pouted just slightly, and saw Sehun crumble. 

“Just a bit.” Sehun said. Baekhyun nodded eagerly. 

Getting himself comfortable with both hands on the couch, Baekhyun opened his mouth again and waited.   
Sehun slowly, as promised, brought his cock into his cock and started thrusting. He didn’t make Baekhyun take more than he was taking in before, but this must have been better because he started cursing and grunting right away. 

“So good, hyung. You look so pretty,” Sehun praised him. “And it feels so so fucking good, fuck, I’m gonna come right away.”

Baekhyun hummed happily. Sehun’s cock was just the right amount of thick and delicious inside his mouth. How had he managed to stay away for this long…

True to his words, Sehun came quickly. Baekhyun grabbed him by the hips and didn’t let him pull away. He couldn’t swallow all of Sehun’s cum, who, despite having an orgasm, had the sense to put his hand under Baekhyun’s chin so that his suit didn’t get stained. Then Baekhyun licked the cum off his fingers. 

Sehun was grinning happily, he pulled his boxer and pants back up. “Hyung, that was amazing. What do you want-” he stopped when someone knocked on the door. 

“Jongdae-ssi?” a female voice asked. 

“Jongdae hyung is not here.” Sehun said, standing as still as ice. Baekhyun got his own neglected, sad dick out and started jerking himself off. He leaned back against the couch, letting his neck rest, blissed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. If you see him, can you tell him to come back to the set?”

Eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, Sehun nodded, then, to Baekhyun’s amusement, “Yes, of course! Thank you for your hard work!”

They heard her walking away, heels loud on the floor. How had they not heard her coming? The power of orgasm, probably.

Feeling much much lighter and happier than he did for a long time, Baekhyun continued to pleasure himself. Sehun looked down at his dick, seemingly mesmerized. 

Hyung, can I?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

Sehun kneeled down on the floor and-

Another knock on the door. Fucking hell. 

“Yes?” Baekhyun called out. 

The person on the other side of the door tried to open it. Baekhyun and Sehun both stilled on their spots. “Why is the door locked? Open it up!”  
It was Jongdae. Baekhyun could have killed him.

“They were looking for you!” Baekhyun answered. Sehun rubbed small circles on his dick. “Leave me alone, I’m resting.”

“Yeah, I know. They want you to come back. Seriously, why is the door locked?” More rattling.

“Fine, I’m coming, You go!” Baekhyun shouted. “I need to put my clothes on and stuff.” he made it up, anything to get rid of Jongdae for two fucking minutes, that is all he needed to come.

Jongdae snorted. “You spilled food on your clothes, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t!” Baekhyun groaned. Sehun kissed the tip of his dick, as if to soothe him. 

“Whatever, come quick.” 

Sehun sucked him off the best he could, and as he was already on the brink of collapsing, Baekhyun came almost right away. He let Sehun clean him, pulled him into a kiss, promised for a continuation later that night, and left the room hurriedly. 

Right before entering the shooting area, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of himself on a big mirror standing in the corner, and laughed. One of the stylists turned around and asked him what was funny. Baekhyun grinned at her cheekily. 

“I’m just really feeling this ring, is all.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun!” a shriek cut across the room. “What happened to your make up? You fell asleep didn’t you? Just how much did you drool?” 

Jongdae roared with laughter and Baekhyun flipped him off as the main makeup artist dragged him to a stool under a bright light.


End file.
